vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythical and Historical Games
Mythical and Historical Games Brief Introduction For most of us, it's back to College time (or has been in January, rather). So in an effort to seem educated, here's some games based on mythology, legends, or olden stories. Note: Most of these games are altered from their original stories. So don't expect to play these and pass your next history exam. This is just a way to blow off steam, while often being a historical badass. You might consider showing some of these games to your instructors. They'll often find consider playing them, or at least find them interesting. Why not just "Mythical" or "Historical" Games? Either one is too fucking restricting and doesn't allow for alot of good games that would be in the other, but little to do with myth. It was my original intention for that anyway, but I had second guesses. For the Record The more a game has ACTUAL '''elements from history '''OR myth and legends, the better. Example: Shiva as a motorcycle is NOT relevant in either way. Glory of Heracles III, despite not following any one myth, but still has ancient Greece, the gods, and so forth, IS Mythical. Oregon Trail, while slightly exaggerated, is quite relevant to Historical events. So, no Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, or Zelda (Although several Zelda elements are based on myths). LotR is also kind of pushing it, but something like a good Beowulf game (If one existed) wouldn't be. Storybook games such as Aladdin and Sonic & the Secret Rings are questionable, mostly because of their heavily altered, but still somewhat relevant, roots, but adding Sonic and the Black Knight is just silly. Prehistory (Loosely before modern language and the like was conceieved.) Games about Cavemen and Dinosaurs. Science has shown cavemen and dinosaurs weren't around during the same era, but for the sake of fun and good games, this mix will be allowed in this category. The historical era of Myth and Legend (loosely before 500 A.D./B.C.E.) Games about Ancient Greece, Rome, China, Japan, and possibly the early western world if you can find any relevant games for that. Good Medieval Knights, the Age of Discovery, and the Samurais-ing Sun (loosely 500 to 1799 A.D./B.C.E.) Games about Knights and Samurai usually fall around this era, don't forget about continental exploration as well. Steampunks, the Wild West, and the rise of the Japanese Westernization (loosely 1800-1900 (up to 1912-ish at the latest)) Law-keeping Cowboys, out-of-work Samurais searching for new lives, and jolly old England and its steampunk jetpacks, robots, and whatever else they pull out of their gentlemanly top hats. Recent History (1901-1960) Will likely have to do with World Wars, but there are other possible subjects to explore as well. Anachronism (????) For games that span through multiple eras throughout their respective playthroughs. Forward, backward, swapping between both. Doesn't matter. What does matter is that the game is enjoyable. NOTE: If a game is predominantly within one era, but has some futuristic presence in it (good or bad) or jumps into the future for only a small portion of the game (especially if it's not mandatory), then it's still counted within it's (mostly) respective category and not here. Despite Anachronisms, still try to only include games relevant to history and myth here.